Crossover beach holiday
by Goddess of Death4
Summary: A cross involving as many animes as you can think of. Very amusing but there's **YAOI** Please R+R! ^-^


1 Part one  
  
2  
  
3 The Gundam pilots r on a vacation on a beach in Hawaii  
  
Duo and Heero have run off 2 get an ice cream  
  
Duo: ahhh! How relaxing this is!  
  
Heero: Uh huh!  
  
Duo: and OZ can't find us either!  
  
Heero: Yup and we…  
  
Duo: less talk more ice cream…  
  
Heero: OK then what did u want again?  
  
Duo: u know u just want me to say it ahhh well, chocolate chip cookie dough  
  
Heero: u love that stuff don't u?  
  
Duo: Yup u know it I know it.  
  
When duo and Heero get back Wufei had run off and Trowa and Quatre were there doing….  
  
Duo: yuck!  
  
Heero: errgghhh!  
  
Duo: total yuckiness!  
  
Trowa: Uh oh…  
  
Quatre: DO U MIND!  
  
Duo and Heero run off screaming and suddenly bump into Wufei…  
  
Duo: do u know what they r doing back there?  
  
Wufei: Yup that's why I ran.  
  
But then, Wufei runs off and duo and Heero decide to follow him and c what he is doing…  
  
Duo: he went into that bush…  
  
Heero: shhhh! Some one is following him in…  
  
Duo &Heero: its Tracy sketchit!  
  
They both decide to surprise the two in the bush…  
  
Duo & Heero: SURPRISE…YUCK! EWWWW!  
  
They find them in the bush naked with Tracy's pokey stick shoved half way up Wufei's arse!  
  
They r all so surprised that each one runs off in a different direction and all end up back where Quatre and Trowa r. to their surprise Quatre is giving Trowa a bj!  
  
All of them run off in different directions and find themselves at the other end of the beach where ash and misty are at it and brock is watching and getting tips for when he is going to have a threesome with nurse joy and officer jenny.  
  
Duo: oh yuck! What r they doing?  
  
Heero: what is brock doing?  
  
While Tracy, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa all watch 4 tips  
  
Heero and duo run off to by them a present  
  
Duo: lets buy them this!  
  
(Karma sutra book)  
  
Heero: perfect!  
  
Duo: and these to!  
  
(Fake tits)  
  
Heero: those will b 4 Quatre and the karma sutra book will b 4 Trowa!  
  
Duo: Yup  
  
Heero: let's go!  
  
Duo: OK!  
  
When they got back, all of them where at it together while Quatre put on a display wearing a mask, stocking suspenders a short short dress and holding a whip.  
  
Duo: yuck! Bondage!  
  
Heero: total yuck! Let's split! They ran away to the other side of the island where they met ash on his own.  
  
Duo: what r u doing here?  
  
Ash: I wanted to find a new chick 2 bone  
  
They walked away from ash slightly scared by what he said. The come across the beach to find….  
  
Duo: OK this is getting weirder Pikachu and togepi! This is just so twisted!  
  
Duo walks off in a huff thinking that this could not get more twisted but it can duo, u just watch what's gonna happen next….  
  
Duo: hum da dum da dum….  
  
(Kissing sounds)  
  
Duo: huh?  
  
Opens bush to discover…  
  
Duo: ewwww! Totally yuck! Its rubeus and…Raye!  
  
After a totally twisted day, duo and Heero catch some shuteye while every 1 else is at it  
  
Duo: errggh! I can't sleep with them being at it all the time!  
  
Heero: I know!  
  
They fell asleep and duo woke up to some 1 on top of him…  
  
Duo: yuck Richie! Get off of me! U gay dick!  
  
Richie: would u like to c my…  
  
Duo: NO! NONONONO! NO WAY!  
  
Duo reaches for his gun and shoots Richie in the head. As he drops down dead his gay mates come to shag him  
  
And duo gets out the window as fast as he can and meets Trowa out on his own…  
  
Duo: what happened?  
  
Trowa: (crying) Quatre dumped me 4 this girl called Daryl Harper…how comes he always goes for younger girls?  
  
I hate being me cos I am older and I am a guy. Why can't I b a girl?  
  
Duo: well, u could have a sex change but… I wouldn't risk it. I mean, u would have to give up being a Gundam pilot just so u could b with Quatre! It's twisted plus I have got a great girl 4 u.  
  
Trowa: (sniffing) u have?  
  
Duo: yeah, it's my girlfriends mate Robyn. But there is one problem… she is Daryl's big sis…  
  
Trowa (excitedly) I'LL TAKE HER I'LL TAKE HER!  
  
Duo: right that's settled then u and I will go on a double date with those to… I will invite Quatre  
  
Trowa: okay, but I might not b able to keep it up.  
  
Duo: relax, I'll invite Heero and his new girl Keely  
  
And Wufei and Tracy.  
  
Trowa: k then, I'll try  
  
Duo: I'm not promising anything I might just take ure girl as well as mine and have 2 girls. HAHAHAHA!  
  
Trowa: NO WAY IF I LIKE HER U R NO WAY GETTING TO HER!  
  
Duo: nahhh! I'm just kidding k? I would never go with a girl u like…  
  
Trowa: good. Cos if u tried it on her… u now she would go 4 ya cos all the ladies like u and none like me!  
  
Duo: well, here is ure chance big guy, knock her dead!  
  
Trowa: I'll try…  
  
The date begins. After an hour of Daryl and Quatre kissing under the table Trowa began to crack and get jealous so he started on Robyn and they kissed under another table. By the end of the date every 1 was kissing under a table and every 1 was happy. Duo especially as he is always happy and this made him more and more happy.  
  
Duo: that was a great date! I'm bringing mine back 2 the sweeper base. What bout u guys?  
  
Quatre: I AM!  
  
Heero: me 2!  
  
Trowa: (feeling a bit glum but none the less happy with his simply gorgeous date) yeah me too.  
  
Every 1 brought their dates back to the sweeper base and well… did stuff with them… most loud scream award went to…  
  
WUFEI & TRACY! Most people were pretty quiet through it all… but it seemed 2 wake the neighbours.  
  
Neighbour1: SHUT UP!  
  
Neighbour2: COME ON, SOME PEOPLE R TRYING 2 SLEEP HERE!  
  
Neighbour3: RRRGGG! SHUT THE **** UP!  
  
Neighbour4: IF U DON'T SHUT UP IN 10 SECONDS! I'LL COME OVER THERE AND ******* DECK YA!  
  
When they got up Wufei and Tracy were still at it! EVERY ONE BUT DUO AND TROWA AND THEIR GIRLFRIENDS WATCHCHED HAPPILY.  
  
On the other hand, Hollie and Robyn had to go home so Trowa and Duo decided to walk on the beach where they found…  
  
Duo:YUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!  
  
THEY FOUND ASH ON THE BEACH HUMPING A TURTLE!  
  
Trowa: wot r u doing?  
  
Ash: the shells a bit hard, but I'll live. He's really good to bone!  
  
Duo: ewwwwwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
  
Trowa: I CAN'T TAKE THIS! IT'S TO TWISTED!  
  
Duo: I agree…LETS SPLIT!  
  
They ran 4 their lives as ash carried on…  
  
Duo: (tired out, but sighing happily in relief) phew! That was close! They decided to walk along the beach again but ran into Tracy.  
  
Duo: (looking surprised) wot r u doin here? I thought u would b still with Wufei doin… well u get the picture…  
  
Tracy: no I don't…  
  
Duo: (looking at Tracy as if he were extremely pathetic) don't u get it? OH MY GOD HAHAHAHAHAHAA! HE DOESN'T GET IT!  
  
Tracy suddenly realises and goes off in a huff because he thinks its OK to be gay. Its v.v.v.v. Twisted.  
  
B4 anything else could happen; a loud bang hit through the sound barrier. Every 1 covered their ears in pain as the loud sound came out of a…  
  
Loud noise: PPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
SILENCE.  
  
Duo: arrrgghhh! Wot on earth was that loud noise?  
  
Trowa: dunno lets find out.  
  
They soon found out Relena had shot Pikachu as she wanted to rump togepi. Watch out folks, it gets a lot more twisted than this….  
  
Duo: (sadly) Pikachu…. Noooooooooooooooo!  
  
But, even more sad than the murder of poor lil' Pika  
  
As Relena tries to rump togepi he cracks…Poor togepi…  
  
Relena: oh well, can't let it go to waste…  
  
She ran over to the nearest restaurant and had him fried!  
  
She ate him faster than u could say, "suck it" really fast.  
  
Duo: ewwwwww…  
  
Tracy finally decided to come over and c what all da commotion was about. But something distracted him…  
  
AHHHHH! Its Pikachu's head! It's still alive! So Tracy always wanted a pokey stick topper so he chased Pikachu's head around to get it on top of it. Pikachu's head was bobbing away as fast as it could and Tracy could not catch it…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile Trowa and Duo had run off to c if they could find n e thing more interesting. They found Goku instead.  
  
Goku: hey guys! Do u mind helping me clean out my pockets? I think they r getting pretty full…  
  
He said this as his pockets sagged to the floor. So they agreed together that they might as well help out.  
  
Trowa: uh… OK!  
  
Duo: yeah all right lets get started!  
  
BBBBBIIIIIGGGGG MISTAKE  
  
4 Goku: k lets see…urm… a bit of oatmeal from this morning…some sticky gum from last night… a condom from the night b4… Oops! Hehe sorry guys… lets c…what else… an energy bar from last year… oh… its got a bit of fur on it…  
  
5 Duo began to look a bit sick…  
  
Goku: oh wow! I wondered where that cat toy got to… well its got mould on it…. Hmmm a sausage from when I was 15…  
  
Duo looked v. sick now…  
  
Goku: a pickled onion from when I was six…  
  
Duo went and puked in a bush and Came back after ten minutes…  
  
Goku: u k duo?  
  
Duo: yeah… I'm fine…  
  
Goku: hmmmm… lets c… wot else… we have… an old binky from when I woz two… oh yeah and-  
  
Duo: we gotta go BYE!  
  
Duo pulls Trowa away as fast as u can say "suck it some more!"  
  
They bump into trunks…looking v.v.v.v scared  
  
Duo: whats up trunks my man?  
  
Trunks: its…its…the…SAILOR SCOUTS! They r after me! HELP ME! HELP ME!  
  
Duo: Woah! Geez, chill! We can help…  
  
Trowa: yeah just stay with us…  
  
Trunks: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! OH WAIT THEY R C-O-M-I-N-G!  
  
Duo: OK we'll help you. Hide… over… there!  
  
So he went and hid. But unfortunately for Duo and Trowa the sailor scouts took an interest in them. So they had to run for their lunches. When the sailor scouts were out of sight, they went and hid in a photography place.  
  
In there they found Pikachu with another body! They also saw snap was taking the photos.  
  
Snap: OK Pikachu if u could just pop ure clothes on the stool over there…  
  
Pikachu did as he was told.  
  
Duo&Trowa: ewwwwww….  
  
Duo&Trowa: (quickly) bye!  
  
They both run off like the speed of light. While running, they ran into Shinji, Raye and Asuka. These were all straight ppl, so they agreed to come along with duo and Trowa. 


End file.
